Because you'll always be
by Miss Caskett Shades
Summary: La historia de Lizzy y Darcy continúa más allá de orgullo y prejuicio ¿Podrán superar los obstáculos que se interpondrán en su relación?¿Cómo será para Elizabeth convertirse en una mujer casada y ahora dueña de Pemberley? / Primera historia
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Ya quedaba poco tiempo para que se celebrara el enlace entre Jane Bennet y Charles Bingley. Hertfordshire esperaba con emoción tan señalada fecha y no era para menos, uno de los hombres más codiciados pronto se convertiría en un hombre casado.

Elizabeth Bennet miraba desde la ventana de la sala como el sol iba desapareciendo, dando lugar a una inmensa oscuridad tan solo alumbrada por las pequeñas estrellas que brillaban con fuerza desde el firmamento. Dejó de lado la novela que estaba leyendo al escuchar unos pasos detrás suyo y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la cabellera rubia de su hermana Jane. Cuánto la echaría de menos una vez que se fuera a vivir a Netherfield con su futuro marido.

Jane se acercó a abrazó a su hermana con fuerza mientras murmuraba.

-No puedo creer que dentro de tan poco tiempo nos vayamos a separar, siempre hemos estado unidas y se me hace difícil la idea de que ya no estaremos tanto tiempo juntas, tú te irás a Pemberley con el señor Darcy y yo me quedaré en Netherfield con el señor Bingley.

-Sé que ya nada será lo mismo, pero ambas seremos felices, de eso estoy segura, solo te pido que me escribas cuando tengas un poco de tiempo y te acuerdes de mí –sonrió Elizabeth mientras se separaba de su hermana.

-Siempre – rió Jane mientras subía las escaleras para irse a la cama.

Elizabeth abrió de nuevo el libro y tomó una carta que había entre sus páginas, era del señor Darcy, la había recibido a la mañana pero por diversos motivos aún no la podía haber abierto. La tomó entre sus temblorosas manos mientras pensaba… _Darcy, mi amado señor Darcy._

Nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que estaría comprometida con un hombre tan maravilloso, quien meses antes se había convertido por decirlo de alguna manera en su pesadilla personal. Sintió miedo cuando Darcy le pidió su mano a su padre, temía que no lo aceptara… Pero ahora… Todo había pasado, por fin podía respirar en paz. Faltaban 4 meses para su boda, lo que le parecía una eternidad.

Acarició el papel de la carta mientras la abría y contemplaba la letra de su prometido.

_Mi amada Lizzy:_

_No sé si en estos momentos estarás pensando en mí, pero debo decirte que yo no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. No sabes cuánto ansío volver a verte, pero mis negocios en Londres se complicaron y no podré llegar hasta un la víspera de la boda de tu hermana. En estos momentos me gustaría tenerte entre mis brazos, pero como no es posible, el recuerdo de tú sonrisa es lo que hace que me levante cada día. Solo quiero que no olvides que te amo._

_Te quiere, Fitzwilliam._

La castaña suspiró conmovida por tan hermosas palabras, pero la angustia por tener que esperar más tiempo para verle la estaba matando por dentro. Volvió a meter la carta en el libro, y siguió el camino por donde minutos antes se había marchado su hermana.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesilla de noche y se tumbó en la cama antes de que con un soplo dejara la habitación en la oscuridad y con ello la posibilidad de soñar una noche más con su amado prometido.

Cerró los ojos después de ver como su hermana descansaba tranquilamente y dejó que Morfeo la llevara entre sus brazos.

Los rayos de luz propinaban caricias a los bellos rostros de las hermanas que se encontraban dormidas.

La primera en despertar fue Elizabeth al oír los gritos emocionados que daba su madre desde la planta de abajo.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a mamá? –preguntó Jane sobresaltada por los gritos de… ¿júbilo?

Ambas bajaron aún con el camisón haber cuál era el motivo de tanto alboroto.

-¿Habrá venido el señor Bingley? –preguntó Elizabeth mientras bajaban las escaleras, pero eso no fue lo que se encontraron al final de ellas.

Una emocionada señora Bennet abrazaba con esmero a su hija más pequeña acompañada por su marido. Elizabeth frunció el ceño al ver a Wickham de nuevo por su casa. No entendía como la estúpida de su hermana no se daba cuenta con el tipo de hombre con el que estaba casado.

-¡Hay Dios mío niñas que hacéis vestidas de esta manera! ¿Es que queréis que me dé un infarto? Subid ahora mismo a poneros algo decente ¿no veis que tenemos visitas?

-Una visita desagradable… -susurró Elizabeth para ella y para Jane. Ambas subieron y al llegar a su habitación cerraron la puerta.

-¡No puedo creer que tengamos que soportar la presencia de Wickham en nuestra propia casa! –replicó frustrada lizzy mientras se tiraba encima de la cama.

-Venga Lizzy no es tan malo, sabemos que ha hecho cosas malas, pero no debemos ponernos así, solo se quedará unos cuantos días y después no lo volveremos a ver, bueno al menos no tú, pero me da la impresión de que Bingley y yo tendremos que soportar sus visitas durante mucho tiempo –comentó la rubia mientras sacaba un vestido.

-A veces no puedo creer que seas tan buena con todo el mundo, parece que no puedes enfadarte –suspiró resignada la otra hermana mientras se terminaba también de vestir.

-Vamos Elizabeth, solo un saludo y podrás encontrar una excusa para marcharte de ahí –murmuró dándose ánimos a sí misma para poder continuar.

* * *

**Esta es la primera historia que publico espero que sea de vuestro agrado, no seais muy malos conmigo jaja**

**¿Continúo con la historia o la dejo en el olvido? vosotros decidís  
**

**Pon un Mr. Darcy en tu vida  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II:**

Resignada Elizabeth volvió a la planta de abajo acompañada por Jane que llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque Lizzy sabía muy bien que tan solo era una muestra de cortesía hacía los particulares invitados y la castaña se sentía igual que su hermana respecto a su "Adorado" cuñado.

Wickham era un hombre que solo se podía definir con una sola palabra… despreciable.

Elizabeth y Jane se dieron una mirada significativa antes de bajar el último escalón y por lo tanto meterse en la boca del lobo sin tener escapatoria alguna.

-Elizabeth, Jane ¿No vais a saludar a vuestro cuñado? –preguntó la señora Bennet a ambas hijas que se acercaban por obligación hacia su hermana y marido.

-Claro mamá –respondió Jane mientras se acercaba más a Wickham y este tomaba su mano para besarla.

-Es un gusto volver a verla Jane, déjeme felicitarla por su compromiso con el señor Bingley –Jane sonrío y se sentó en uno de los sillones junto a Lydia.

-Es muy amable por su parte –respondió la rubia mientras se acomodaba el moño.

Elizabeth no podía seguir viendo aquella escena y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás dejando que aquella escena se perdiera de su mente.

La cálida brisa parecía arrullar con palabras hermosas los oídos de Lizzy, mientras que ella no pensaba a donde se dirigía tan solo dejaba que sus pasos la guiaran a un destino que no conocía o tal vez lo hacía demasiado…

Sus pasos eran lentos… no había prisa, cuanto más tiempo estuviera alejada de aquella casa mejor sería para todos, no podía evitar seguir añorando la presencia de aquel moreno en su vida. Antes de marcharse le dijo que llegaría unos días antes de la vida de su hermana, pero tras la llegada de u última carta donde confirmaba que tan solo llegaría en la víspera. El corazón de Elizabeth se paró durante unas milésimas de segundo antes de volver a latir, pero con un ritmo demasiado lento que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a detener por la angustia.

Sin planearlo llegó a un pequeño prado en el que cientos de flores diferentes le daban alegría a aquel lugar al que nunca antes había ido. Sonriendo se dejó caer sobre la fresca hierba y cerró los ojos, nada importaban en esos momentos… dejó volar su imaginación como tantas veces lo había hecho antes y se sintió Bien.

Alzó la vista al cielo y este le correspondió mostrándole uno de sus colores más claros, las nubes esponjosas parecían bolitas de algodón que flotaban a lo lejos sin que nadie pudiera alcanzar a tocarlas

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que sus sentidos se intensificaran, la frescura del fino pasto bajo su cuerpo y sus manos y la calidez del sol sobre su cuerpo.

Se soltó el moño y dejo que su cabellera castaña cayera en cascada por su espalda sin que nadie se lo reprochara.

-¿Disfrutando del día cuñada? –Preguntó la voz que menos quería escuchar en esos momentos invadiendo sus únicos momentos privados.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó sobre la hierba mientras fruncía el ceño al ver la figura de Wickham aparecer entre las sombras.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? –Preguntó Elizabeth escupiendo entre dientes cada una de sus palabras como si fueran un insulto, se levantó y retrocedió varios pasos para alejarse lo máximo posible de él.

-Venga cuñadita no seas así, simplemente como me ignoraste decidí seguirte, y no me agrada lo que veo. Te estás empezando a parecer al imbécil de tu prometido, tan fría, distante y agria…

-No te atrevas a hablar así de él –gruñó Elizabeth.

-Podría asegurarte que si no estuviera casado con tu hermana yo sería un marido mejor que él, aunque me conformo con la idea de que seas mi amante. Siempre te he deseado, eres mucho más bonita que tu hermana y tu mirada me dice que eres una mujer apasionada…

-Él es mucho mejor que tú… Y nunca conseguirás que sea tu amante, la sola posibilidad de pensarlo me da repulsión –protestó Lizzy manteniéndose firme.

Wickham se fue acercando lentamente a ella provocando que esta retrocedía dos pasos cada vez que el daba uno. Finalmente tenía a Elizabeth contra un árbol y sin escapatoria.

-Tengo que pedirle que mantenga la distancias –rogó Elizabeth mientras se intentaba escapar. Wickham la tomó del mentón y le obligó a mirarle.

-Mi adorada Elizabeth, tu lo deseas tanto como yo, ambos sabemos que el Sr. Darcy es muy poco hombre para usted dudo que pudiera complacerla de alguna manera. Aunque claro sabemos que tiene mucho dinero y eso es lo que te atrae de él, ¿Verdad?

-Aléjate de mi –gritó Elizabeth mientras le intentaba empujar –Tu no tienes derecho a llamarte hombre.

Wickham alzó su mano y abofeteó en la cara Elizabeth provocando que esta se hinchara.

-Vas a hacer lo que te diga y me vas a obedecer –gruñó este mientras la sujetaba más fuerte.

Elizabeth lejos que hacer lo que él pedía se negó retorciéndose para marcharse, pero él tenía mucha más fuerza y sería difícil librarse de su agarre.

Wickham tomó a Elizabeth de la cabellera suelta y la acercó a él, más específicamente a sus labios. Los ojos de ella expresaban el terror que sentía en esos momentos.

Sin poder hacer nada Wickham la besó contra su voluntad recibiendo a cambio una patada en el estómago cortesía de Elizabeth.

-Más te vale que no me vueltas a tocar o te juro que te acordarás de mí toda tu miserable vida.

Elizabeth echó a correr sin mirar hacia atrás, se sentía sucia, para mucho habría sido solo un beso, pero… a ella se parecía que su honor acababa de ser manchado por un hombre que no merecía la pena. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas fue hacia longbourn.

No podía negar que estaba aterrorizada ante lo que acababa de pasar.

En el camino pasó cerca de un riachuelo por el cual pasaba un poco de agua cristalina sin detenerse por nada del mundo.

Se acercó a él y tomó un poco entre sus manos para ponérselo en la mejilla esperando que le bajara la hinchazón. El agua estaba fría lo suficiente para que disimulara desde la lejanía, nadie tenía que saber lo que había pasado hoy.

¿Cómo se sentiría su amado Darcy si se enterara de lo ocurrido? No quería pensar en ello, era demasiado duro ¿Pensaría que lo había engañado?¿O la creería?

No estaba segura de nada tan solo tenía miedo y para que negarlo, era mucho por lo que había pasado para que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, pero… no esto no podía ser el fin de la historia que estaban apunto de comenzar.

No podía haber un punto y final antes del primer capítulo. Llegó a la casa aterrorizada sin saber que encontrarse en ella, ¿Qué pensaría su familia cuando la vieran con la mejilla marcada? ¿Lydia le reprocharía intentar quitarle a su marido?

Antes de entrar en la casa se apoyó en un árbol viéndola desde cerca y se detuvo a pensar… Le costaba demasiado hacerse a la idea de como debería vivir Lydia con un marido como el que tenía.

Parecía feliz, no salía de su mundo de fantasía, pero se llegó a preguntar ¿A ella también le habrá pegado?

De repente unos brazos la abrazaron por detrás logrando que Elizabeth soltara un grito. Aquella persona se rió y susurró en su oído.

-¿Esta es la forma en la que va a saludar a su prometido? –murmuró él fingiendo estar enfadado.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la voz de su querido.

-Darcy… -susurró mientras se apoyaba contra su pecho.

-Mi Lizzy, mi dulce e inocente Lizzy –suspiró él mientras la acercaba a él. En esos momentos era cuando se sentía protegida, sus brazos… su nuevo hogar.

-Creí que no volverías hasta la víspera de la boda de Jane ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –preguntó ella sin todavía girarse, aún no estaba preparada.

-No podía esperar un segundo más sin verte, se me ha hecho un viaje muy largo al no tenerte a mi lado -Darcy la volteó para mirarla y en lo primero que se fijó fueron en sus dos grandes ojos oscuros.

Apoyó una mano en su pómulo provocando que Elizabeth diera un gemido de dolor, Darcy se fijo más en el lugar donde había tocado y vio en él una marca roja…

* * *

**Intentaré subir un cápitulo cada semana, como no se y la semana que viene voy a poder subir uno pues ya os traigo este por el momento.**

**¿Que queréis que pase? Un Review?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III:**

"_y vio en él una marca roja…"_

Elizabeth se tapó rápidamente con la mano su pómulo marcado con la intención de que Darcy no viera su pequeño altercado, pero ya era demasiado grande, lo había visto y ahora en su cara yacía una expresión dominada por la fuera, la ira y el dolor de no haber podido hacer nada para proteger a su prometida del que se había atrevido a hacerle eso.

-¡Elizabeth ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? –gritó Darcy enojando.

Lizzy retrocedió dos pasos y se dio la vuelta no podía soportar que la viera de aquella manera tan penetrante que solo estaba llena de odio.

-No es nada… simplemente me tropecé en una caminata y caí de bruces al suelo –inventó rápidamente mientras esperaba que Darcy se tragara la mentira.

-Elizabeth te conozco demasiado bien, como para saber que me estas mintiendo, conoces estos lugares desde hace mucho tiempo, cada piedra del camino, cada marca… todo, tú nunca has sido patosa y me es muy poco creíble esa mentira –gruñó Fitzwilliam acercándose a su prometida que no había abierto la boca.

-No merece la pena… -susurró ella –enserio Darcy, no quiero que te metas en problemas por nada, no merece la pena, no ha pasado nada… enserio.

Darcy se adelantó y rodeó con sus brazos a Lizzy que se acomodó en su pecho.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa, nadie tiene derecho a hacer lo que te han hecho, por favor Lizzy te lo pido, dime el nombre, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, no podría soportar la idea de que alguien te pudiera hacer algo mientras yo no estoy-

Elizabeth suspiró rendida para darse le vuelta y mirar a los ojos de su señor Darcy que la miraba con un brillo triste en los ojos.

-Prométeme que no vas a hacer nada, por favor… Darcy te lo pido, te diré el nombre, pero prométeme que no harás nada-

-No te puedo prometer tal cosa, el culpable deberá pagar por lo que ha hecho –

Sabiendo que no sacaría nada más Elizabeth bajó mi mirada para cortar la comunicación de miradas que se había formado en apenas unos cuantos segundos.

-Fue… Wickham – Elizabeth contempló como las manos de Darcy se apretaban cada vez más fuerte entono a ella y podía sentir su ira, no quería que esto acabara mal… No le importaría que le diera su merecido a Wickham, pero… él era podría ser peligroso si se lo proponía y le desagradaba la idea, de que su hermana la culpara por lo que pasaría con su marido.

-¿¡Ese bastardo se atrevió a tocarte! –rugió mientras soltaba a Lizzy y empezaba a caminar con dirección contraria.

Elizabeth al adivinar las intenciones de su prometido, empezó a correr detrás de él para tomarle de la mano y pedirle que se calmara, que no merecía la pena, qué él no era nadie, simplemente el marido de su tonta hermana que tenía un interés secreto por ella, pero… decirle eso a su Darcy… tan solo avivaría el deseo de acabar con él y entonces si que no lo podría detener hasta cumplir su cometido.

Pero William seguía avanzando sin detenerse a pensar que su prometida haría cualquier cosa para pararlo.

Alzo sus manos y las colgó alrededor de su cuello mientras lo acercaba a él, Darcy abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la coquetería de su esposa. Lizzy unió sus labios con los suyos, su primer beso… bueno, su primer beso de verdad. Darcy se dedicó a jugar con el labio inferior de la muchacha que enredada sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera morena de su prometida que la miraba con lujuria.

-Si cada vez que vaya a hacer algo que no te guste me vas a detener así, recuérdame que lo haga más a menudo-

Elizabeth le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho cosa que él fingió que le dolía y soltó un gemido de dolor.

-No me seas señor Darcy, no quiero que se aleje de mí hasta nuestra boda y aún queda bastante para eso.

-Creo que sería conveniente de que fuéramos yendo para tu casa, tu madre debe de estar preocupada por tu aspecto diría que has estado bastante tiempo fuera – y era verdad, Elizabeth llevaba el vestido desarreglado, el cabello indomable y enredado por la carrera y las mejillas coloreadas de un sabroso color cereza.

-No creo que fuera lo correcto… me gustaría que esto bajara un poco de tamaño –murmuró señalando la marca que tenía en su mejilla.

Darcy la acarició con suavidad mientras pensaba que tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, se aseguraría de que encerraran a Wickham de por vida y ayudaría un poco a la hermana de su prometida que cada vez estaba más ciega y ajena del mundo real. Pero como ya le había dicho Elizabeth antes era mejor así, era mejor que nunca se diera cuenta del hombre con el que estaba casada, era una cría y no entendía nada. Tan solo esperaba que los hijos llegaran tarde.

-Señorita Elizabeth ¿Me concedería el honor de acompañarme a la sombre de este bello árbol? –Elizabeth sonrió y alzó su mano para que su señor se la tomara y la llevara junto a él.

Darcy se sentó en el suelo apoyado contra el árbol mientras acomodaba a Elizabeth en su regazo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Le sonrió con ternura y acarició su cabello aún despeinado, tan perfecta… Era su pequeño ángel. No podía evitar sentir tanta felicidad al saber que había sido aceptado portan bella dama, tan vivaz y sencilla, pero en ocasiones tan difícil de entender, era como un rompecabezas sin solución alguna y la llave hacía su paraíso personal.

-¿El señor Bingley sabe de su llegada? –preguntó Elizabeth intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

-No, fue una decisión repentina, pero me parecía lo correcto venir antes a ver a mi bella dama que seguramente estaba tan emocionada de verme como yo a ella.

-No me sea orgulloso Señor Darcy, pero esta vez le tengo que dar la razón, no sabe usted cuanto le he extrañado durante estos días, se me hacía eterna su espera, casi tuve que pensar en buscarme un marido subsistido por si no llegabas a desaparecer –comentó despreocupadamente la castaña mientras enrollaba sus baros alrededor del cuerpo de Darcy mientras este la miraba con incredulidad, no podía creer lo que su pequeña acababa de decir ¿Acaso él era para usar y tirar? ¿Para manejar a su antojo?

Elizabeth soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de su prometido y por unos instantes pensó que su broma se había salido un poco del guion.

-Ay, mi amado señor Darcy, no puedo creer que te lo hayas creído, nunca habrá otro que no seas tú, mi tontorrón.

Y así pasaron la tarde abrazados bajo un árbol mientras que el susurró del viento murmuraba dulces palabras en sus oídos y la luz del sol empezaba a desaparecer mientras que ambos amantes se levantaba y se daban la mano antes de encaminarse a la casa de la joven.

-¿Cómo está mi adoraba Georgiana? –preguntó Lizzy al acordarse de su futura cuñada

-Está muy bien, gracias por preguntar, tiene muchas ganas de volver a verte, me dijo que te extrañaba, pero la alegré diciéndola que dentro de muy poco os volverías a encontrar y podrías pasar mucho tiempo juntas, como todas las veces que habías ido a pasar unos días a Pemberley, quiere enseñarte una de sus compasiones de la que está muy orgullosa –

-Me encantaría escucharla, Georgi es una muchacha excepcional y sin duda algún día será buena esposa para cualquier hombre que la merezca-

-Ese hombre nunca existiría –gruñó Darcy rehuyendo la mirada de la de su prometida que le miraba con unos matices burlescos.

-¿Estás celoso del hombre que cortejará a tu hermana? Georgie ya no es una niña-

-No, claro que no estoy celoso, pero… ella es muy inocente y cualquiera la podría dañar es muy delicada, nunca habrás ningún hombre para merecerla –replicó Darcy.

Elizabeth rió antes de abrir la puerta de la casa y adentrarse en ella.

-Lizzy querida ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Es que no tienes un poco de respeto por mis pobres nervios? Algún día harás que me de algo ¿Qué has estado haciendo para llegar tan tarde? No te has despedido de Wickham y de tu hermana, se han marchado hace algunas horas –

-Lo siento mamá, pero me encontré con alguien –dijo con una sonrisa ella mientras Darcy se acercaba por detrás de ella hasta dejar ver a la vista su rostro.

-¡Señor Darcy! No esperaba verlo por aquí ¿Acaba de llegar? –preguntó la madre de Elizabeth mientras buscaba alguna manera de escapar de la extraña escena.

-Así es, Señora Bennett, no podía esperar más por ver a mi prometida-

-Bueno… si… esto… me disculpáis voy a ayudar a Jane a probarse el vestido de novia –murmuró antes de subir escaleras arriba y perderse de la vista de ambos jóvenes.

La puerta comenzó a sonar y Elizabeth la abrió dando paso a un muchacho de unos 22 años, alto musculoso, de cabellera castaña abundante y unos profundos ojos esmeraldas que la miraba con deseo.

-Disculpad mi atrevimiento, por pasarme por acá tan tarde hermosa dama, me acabo de mudar a Liness Park al sudeste de aquí, había aprovechado el día para saludar a los vecinos, mi nombre es Anthony Clawson, me he mudado aquí con mi hermana Bonnie, pero no había esperado encontrarme un ángel, ¿me permitiría saber vuestro nombre?

Elizabeth incomodada dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero de todos modos acabó contestando.

-Elizabeth Bennet dentro de poco Darcy –dijo con voz clara mientras apretaba la mano de su prometido que se empezaba a tensar debido a la manera en la que aquel hombre miraba a su prometida, como su fuera un dulce divino, pero… era SU dulce divino y nadie tenía derecho a mirarla de esa manera y por ninguna parecida.

Cuando Anthony se percató de la presencia de Darcy le preguntó a Elizabeth.

-Tu hermano es un poco sobreprotecto, ¿No? –

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera decir algo, Darcy se adelantó poniéndose delante de su prometida.

-No soy su hermana, soy Fitzwilliam Darcy el prometido de la señorita Bennet –Elizabeth todavía estaba un poco anonadada ante el intercambio de palabras, nunca habría podido imaginar a una persona que cono conociera a su prometida, hasta hace escasos minutos eso le parecía algo imposible.

-Si te cansas de estar con él, puedes venir a visitarme siempre que quieres hermosa –dijo antes de guiñar un ojos y salir de allí andando con tranquilidad como si no acabara de descubrir que la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto estaba prometida y aunque aquel hombre era el señor Darcy…

* * *

**Siento la brevedad de mis escritos pero ando con examenes y clases particulares casi diariamente y no tengo tiempo para escribir, pero aquí traigo otra capítulo.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Siento el retraso... Lo siento mucho, pero es que con los examenes no he tenido tiempo. Además no e estado de humor para escribir acabo de sufrir mi primera desilusión amorosa y me ha dejado bastante mal.**  
_

_**Se que el capi es corto, pero ando corta de imaginación últimamente.**__**  
**_

* * *

_En el capi anterior:_

_-Si te cansas de estar con él, puedes venir a visitarme siempre que quieres hermosa –dijo antes de guiñar un ojos y salir de allí andando con tranquilidad como si no acabara de descubrir que la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto estaba prometida y aunque aquel hombre era el señor Darcy…_

Darcy cerró la puerta de un portazo mientras Elizabeth se reía al ver lo celoso que era su prometido, no se quería imaginar como sería si tuvieran una niña… Ese pensamiento se coló de improvisto en su mente imaginándose con ya un buen formado vientre mientras Darcy lo acariciaba.

Nunca antes se había planteado el hecho de ser madre, pero era algo que no la desagradaba en absoluto.

Darcy entró como una fiera hasta el salón donde se encontraba el señor Bennet leyendo un libro.

-Señor Darcy ¿Se encuentra usted bien? –preguntó gentilmente mientras volvía a posar su vista sobre el libro. Aquel hombre imponía tan solo con su presencia.

-No se preocupe señor Bennett, dentro de muy poco estaré como nuevo en tan solo tres meses todo cambiará para siempre –dijo al ver como la castaña se sentaba en sus rodillas y le sonreía de una manera de que dejaba claro, que ella estaba destinada para él.

La velada pasó entre una amena conversación y una cena a la que Darcy intentó resistirse, pero su prometida no le dejó escaquearse. Por lo poco que habían hablado el día de hoy, Elizabeth sabía que Darcy se quedaría a dormir en casa del señor Bingley.

Ya era muy tarde, alrededor de la madrugada cuando todos se empezaron a ir a sus habitaciones.

-Ha sido un placer volver a tenerle por aquí señor Darcy, sabe que esta siempre será su casa.

-Muchas gracias señor Bennet, no sabe lo que significa esto para mí, que haya consentido darme la mano de su preciada hija en matrimonio –contestó Darcy expresando sus sentimientos. Cosa que casi nunca demostraba.

Ambos que quedaron en la puerta cuando todos habían desaparecido escaleras arriba.

-Aún no me he ido y ya te estoy echando de menos. No sé lo que me habrás hecho mujer, pero no puedo respirar tranquilo si no te tengo cerca. Eres la única cosa que puede lograr que me levante cada día con una sonrisa. Sé que puede parecer muy cursi y que casi nunca te digo estas cosas, pero debes saber que te amo Elizabeth Bennet, mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

-Nunca habría pensado señor Darcy, que era usted tan romántico –declaró Elizabeth sorprendida.

-Solo contigo mi amor, me debo ir. Pero prometo venir a verte mañana temprano.

-Confío en tú palabra

-Qué descanses –dijo Darcy besando la nívea frente de Elizabeth, a la vez que las mejillas de la chica se teñían de un adorable rubor.

-Sueño conmigo –musitó Elizabeth dejándose llenar por el vertiginoso cúmulo de sensaciones en su interior.

-Siempre lo hago –dijo Darcy besando la mano de la chica.

-Buenas noches, señorita Bennet

-Buenas noches, señor Darcy -Elizabeth vio a Darcy alejarse con una extensa sonrisa en el rostro. No podía evitarlo era inmensamente feliz.

Corrió escaleras arriba después de cerrar la puerta y se acostó al lado de Jane.

-¿Qué has hecho con el señor Darcy hasta tan tarde? –preguntó la rubio que se acababa de despertar por los estrepitosos pasos de su hermana.

-Nada… hablamos, nos besamos, nos miramos a los ojos…. Ainssss no puedo evitarlo, estoy tan enamorada.

-¿Qué pasó con eso de "Nunca me podría enamorar de un hombre como él"?

-Lo sé estaba equivocada, pero no me recuerdes el pasado, solo quiero aprovechar el presente y el futuro.

-Oye Lizzy… Mamá dijo que quería hablar de algo conmigo, algo que pasaría el día de mi boda, ¿Qué crees que puede ser?

-No lo sé, conociendo a mamá, puede ser cualquier cosa. No me preocuparía por ello, ambos conocemos como es.

-Si tienes razón… -dijo Jane volviendo a cerrar los ojos para dormirse.

-Hasta mañana, Lizzy

-Hasta mañana, Jane

* * *

**Bueno que os gustaría, os dejo 3 opciones:****  
**

**-Mary se ve a escondidas con un joven de clase alta, que gana 7.000 libras al año  
**

**-Georgiana aparece derrepente en la casa de los Bennet  
**

**-La señora Bennet invita a los Clawson a una cena por ser nuevo y a la salida Darcy y Anthony acaban peleando  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí os traigo un nuevo capi, no sé cuanto tiempo tardaré en subir el siguiemte pero espero que esteis disfrutando de la historia.**_  
_

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior…:_

_-¿Qué pasó con eso de "Nunca me podría enamorar de un hombre como él"?_

_-Lo sé estaba equivocada, pero no me recuerdes el pasado, solo quiero aprovechar el presente y el futuro._

_-Oye Lizzy… Mamá dijo que quería hablar de algo conmigo, algo que pasaría el día de mi boda, ¿Qué crees que puede ser?_

_-No lo sé, conociendo a mamá, puede ser cualquier cosa. No me preocuparía por ello, ambos conocemos como es._

_-Si tienes razón… -dijo Jane volviendo a cerrar los ojos para dormirse._

_-Hasta mañana, Lizzy_

_-Hasta mañana, Jane_

Podían haber pasado segundos, horas minutos desde que las dos hermanas cerraron los ojos para fundirse en un profundo sueño del cual no despertarían hasta que el sol hubiera alcanzado su máximo esplendor.

Hoy era un día importante para Jane, por fin se probaría su vestido de novia. Kitty entró en la habitación de ambas muchachas con una carta entre sus manos dirigida a Elizabeth. La zarandeó sin preocuparse por las consecuencias y le tiró la carta encima.

-Mamá me dijo que te la diera –comentó encogiéndose de hombros antes de salir por la puerta.

Elizabeth aún medio dormida miró de donde procedía la carta… Liness Park. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes de decidir si abrirla o no. Miró a su hermana aún dormida y decidió hacerlo antes de que se despertara. La carta decía así…

_Para un bello ángel:_

_Se que nuestra presentación no fue del todo agradable. Pero no todos los días un hombre tiene el placer de conocer a una diosa como vecina. Me comprenderá cuando le digo que me he enamorado profundamente de usted. Por eso deseo pedirle una cosa. No se case con aquel engendro. Puede que tenga mucho dinero pero no podrás ser feliz con una persona tan orgullosa._

_El señor Darcy no ha sido diseñado para el matrimonio, yo podría darle muchas más cosas, a pesar de no tener todas las libras que él tiene. Hablé a mi hermana de ti, le encantaría conocerte._

_Si no cortas con el señor Darcy pasarán cosas terribles de las que él te pondrá como culpable. Esta tarde cuando el sol se vaya a poner venga a nuestra casa, le enviaremos un cochero._

_Con cariño hacia la futura señora Clawson_

_Atte. Su futuro marido_

Elizabeth releyó la cata 3 veces más y se detuvo en la frase _Si no cortas con el señor Darcy pasarán cosas terribles de las que él te pondrá como culpable. _Aquella frase le producía tal estremecimiento que era incapaz de controlar.

Pero… no quería ir, eso sería como engañar a su señor Darcy él era un hombre bueno que la había amado durante tanto tiempo sin ser merecedora de su amor.

Sin dudarlo acercó la carta a una vela y la quemó. Vio como las palabras y amenazas iban desapareciendo sin dejar rastro algo de la carta que había leído minutos antes.

-¿Qué pasa Lizzy? –preguntó Jane tallándose los ojos al intentar desperezarse.

-Nada por lo que preocuparse, solo eran algunas cartas viejas que estaban ocupando espacio –mintió mientras miraba hacia otro lado –Creo que me iré a dar una vuelta, mamá no te dejará tranquila con lo del vestido y yo deseo esperar hasta que sea mi turno para tenerla todo el día encima. Disfruta de la mañana –dijo Lizzy con una sonrisa mientras besaba la frente de su hermana y se ponía un vestido azul de franela.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos sin preocuparse en dirigir unos Buenos días a u familia que desayunaban en el pequeño comedor.

Caminó tranquilamente sin nada por lo que preocuparse hasta que oyó unas voces al lado del río. Curiosa se escondió detrás de un gran árbol y lo que vio la sorprendió de gran manera.

Mary se encontraba sentada en la hierba con un libro al lado de un joven caballero que logró identificar como Andrew McKinley. Era un hombre de 36 años aunque su apariencia era juvenil. Cabello frondoso color caramelo y penetrantes ojos azules. La diferencia de edad entre ellos dos era notable, Mary apenas tenía 17 años era una niña. Nunca nadie había considerado a Mary una gran belleza y por eso se ocultaba en la lectura. Pero a Elizabeth esta e parecía una preciosidad de muchacha que solo tenía miedo de enseñarse como era realmente. Puede que no sea la muchacha más hermosa pero su interior era puro y bueno.

Unos brazos enredándose en su cintura hicieron que se sobresaltara. Pero al inhalar el característico olor de su amado se relajó profundamente.

-¿Me seguíais mi señor? –preguntó burlonamente Elizabeth mientras se dejaba querer.

-Solo quería saber lo que hacía mi prometida tan sola –ella se rió y volvió a mirar hacia la nueva pareja.

-Vaya… quién lo habría dicho… Andrew y Mary –comentó Darcy sorprendido.

-Si lo han ocultado durante mucho tiempo… que sabes acerca de él –preguntó Elizabeth aún más curiosa.

-¿No te estarás volviendo como tu madre, no? –preguntó Darcy con algo de miedo.

Elizabeth le fulminó con la mirada transmitiéndole la respuesta.

-Solo era una broma querida no te enfades –pidió Darcy al tiempo que besaba su mejilla –Andrew tiene unos ingresos de 7.000 libras al año, Está viudo, tuvo 3 mujeres antes. Es un caballero pero le gusta demasiado la bebida… -dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Georgi mandó una carta diciendo que hoy llegaría a Loungbourn creo que deberíamos ir yendo –comentó Darcy.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un brillo especial –No me habías dicho que Georgiana iba a venir –dijo Elizabeth mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Desea volver a verte de nuevo –dijo sin poder evitar la felicidad que le llenaba en aquel momento.

-Oye Darcy… te quería decir algo –dijo Elizabeth al tomar la mano de Darcy, no quería hacerlo pero debía – Es muy difícil de decir esto, pero…

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido?****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Siento el retraso a la hora de subir los capis, se que son cortos pero cada uno de los capis son 1.000 y pico palabras y cuesta hacerlas xD Bueno antes de nada acabaré la historia aunque tarde años en subir los capis jaja así que no os vais a poder librar facilmente de mi xD**  
_

_**Bueno aquí os dejo un Baby capi  
**_

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Elizabeth le fulminó con la mirada transmitiéndole la respuesta._

_-Solo era una broma querida no te enfades –pidió Darcy al tiempo que besaba su mejilla –Andrew tiene unos ingresos de 7.000 libras al año, Está viudo, tuvo 3 mujeres antes. Es un caballero pero le gusta demasiado la bebida… -dijo entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Georgi mandó una carta diciendo que hoy llegaría a Loungbourn creo que deberíamos ir yendo –comentó Darcy._

_Elizabeth abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un brillo especial –No me habías dicho que Georgiana iba a venir –dijo Elizabeth mostrando una amplia sonrisa._

_-Desea volver a verte de nuevo –dijo sin poder evitar la felicidad que le llenaba en aquel momento._

_-Oye Darcy… te quería decir algo –dijo Elizabeth al tomar la mano de Darcy, no quería hacerlo pero debía – Es muy difícil de decir esto, pero…_

* * *

Elizabeth se empezó a remover incómoda como si se estuviera a punto de arrepentir antes de que por su boca saliera palabra alguna.

-Esto es muy difícil, sabes que te amo, pero… promete que si te digo esto no harás nada con lo que puedas salir dañado –dijo Elizabeth preocupada intentando adivinar cuál sería la respuesta de su prometido.

-Hice una tontería, quemé la única prueba que tenía, pero… mi miedo era mayor, no podría soportar que os pasara algo por mi culpa.

Darcy tomó el mentó de Elizabeth e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

-Estoy aquí, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Lizzy tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

-El señor Clawson me ha amenazado diciendo que ocurrirán cosas terribles si no termino con nuestra relación y me caso con él –su voz fue disminuyendo hasta que se convirtió en apenas un audible susurró.

Esperó que los seguros pasaran, mas un silencio desolador se cernía sobre ellos.

-Ese desgraciado- -gruñó Darcy al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza los puños como si eso le detuviera para ir hasta él.

-Por favor…Darcy… no hagas nada te lo suplico. Podría ir a la comida a la que me invitó y hacerle creer que no estamos juntos, tal vez así nos deje en paz. –dijo ella no muy convencida.

-No Elizabeth, no me pidas eso. No actuaré si eso es lo que quieres, pero no te voy a dejar que vayas allá tú sola. –dijo el señor Darcy pasándose una mano por el pelo, no le gustaba mentir a su esposa, pero aquel hombre no podía salir impune, nadie sabía si estaba bien mentalmente.

-Vayámonos… hablaremos esto con calma en la casa –comentó la castaña entrelazando sus dedos con los de su prometido al tiempo que avanzaban por el camino. ¿Por qué la vida les estaba poniendo tantos obstáculos? ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer eso? Elizabeth solo esperaba que el día de su boda llegara cuanto antes, quizás en Pemberley las cosas mejorarían, aunque no podía evitar temer la idea, de que el señor Clawson pudiera dañar a alguno de sus seres amados.

Podrían pasar segundos, minutos e incluso horas y no arrepentirse de haber tomado la decisión de transformarse en una mujer casada. La solo mención hacía que en sus labios se posara una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

Ya en la puerta de la casa, la señora Bennet blandía una carta encima de su cabeza.

-Elizabeth, querida ya has llegado. Te ha llegado una nueva carta del señor Clawson. Tu padre no me ha dejado abrirla, pero seguro que es para invitarte a algún sitio. Es un hombre tan encantador…

Darcy y Elizabeth rodaron a la vez los ojos y soltaron una pequeña risa por lo bajo.

Lizzy tomó la carta que le enseñaba su madre y se sentó en el gran sillón de salón. Darcy a su lado esperaba que abriera la carta.

Ahora con ella en sus manos decidió leerla.

_Léela si estás completamente sola._

_Creo que ya habrás recibido mi primera carta. Tus vecinos son unas personas muy agradables, pero dicen que tienes un carácter bastante fuerte. No puedo entender como una belleza como tú pudiera tener maldad alguna._

_Seguramente habrás podido hacer una de estas dos cosas: O destruir la carta anterior o aceptar la visita._

_Si ha sido la segunda, será un honor tenerte en nuestra casa, mi hermana estará encantada de conocerte, pero si por el contrario es la primera, juro que tu amado Darcy pagará las consecuencias._

_No te preocupes todo será rápido, aunque no puedo decir como de doloroso llegaría a ser._

_Casi puedo oler desde aquí el perfume que emana tu largo y sedoso cabello._

_Déjame decirte que ansío tenerte conmigo ahora mismo, impregnar mi cuerpo con tu olor…_

_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, la muerte es un camino por el cual no se puede regresar._

_Piénsalo bien antes de tomar una decisión._

_ATT. Su futuro marido_

Las manos de Elizabeth temblaban y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Darcy tomó la careta de sus manos y la leyó detenidamente, sus ojos cada vez se volvían más negros.

-Tengo que ir… -dijo definitivamente Elizabeth.

-No puedes, no debes… No sabemos lo que puede pasar si llegas a ir allí. Podría hacerte daño –dijo Darcy preocupado.

-Pero si no voy morirás, Dios sabe las artimañas que utilizará para intentar acabar con tu vida –hipó Lizzy apretándose contra el cuerpo de su prometido.

-Ey… tranquila – susurró Darcy en su oído mientras besaba el camino de lágrimas que yacía en el rostro de la chica.

-No me importa lo que me pudiera pasarme a mí, tan solo deseo que estés protegida, no podría soportar la idea de no tenerte a mi lado. De verte despertar cada mañana, y sentir que mi corazón late desbocadamente cada vez que sonríes. Que me digas que te amo y saber que te puedo tener a mi lado. Oír tu melodiosa risa y sentir que estás protegida y feliz a mi lado. Te amo Elizabeth, no podría seguir viviendo si supiera que tú no estarías a mi lado cada paso que doy. El envejecer juntos y formar la familia que solo deseo tener si eres tú la mujer que estás a mi lado.

Elizabeth emocionada ante las palabras de su amado se lanzó a sus brazos cubriendo su rostro de besos.

-Prométeme que no irás, prométemelo –dijo Darcy con voz grave.

-Te… lo prometo –musitó la castaña enternecida. En estos momentos Darcy podría decir que los pozos castaños de su prometida brillaban con tanta fuerza como si de dos luceros se tratase.

Justo en ese momento el señor Bennet llegó a la sala y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la posición en la que se encontraba su hija predilecta.

-Esto... Papá –dijo ella aclarándose la garganta –No es lo que parece…

El señor Bennet no dijo nada, solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza antes de salir apresuradamente de la sale.

-Ahora que es lo que pensará mi padre de nosotros, esto es culpa suya señor Darcy por decir cosas tan hermosas –dijo Elizabeth refunfuñada levantándose de encima del señor Darcy, donde segundos antes se encontraba a hocajarras sobre sus piernas.

-Me culpa a mí señorita Bennet –dijo el señor Darcy con fingido enojo.

Elizabeth rió y se sentó en el regazo de su prometido.

-Deseo que llegue el día en el que partamos hacia Pemberley, ¿Te imaginas como sería nuestra primera navidad juntos? –dijo ilusionada ella.

-Cualquier día será perfecto si es contigo, además te tengo una pequeña sorpresa para mañana –dijo él con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es? -´preguntó ella emocionada como si de una niña de 5 años se tratara.

-Te voy a enseñar a cabalgar, me gustaría que lo hiciéramos juntos en Pemberley cuando llegue el momento.

-Oh no… -dijo Elizabeth poniéndose blanca. Los caballos y ella nunca habían congeniado. Recuerda las primeras veces que lo intentó y acabó cada una de ellas por tierra.

-No creo que sea buena idea… no tengo mucha maña si de caballos se trata.

-No dejaré que te pase nada –dijo Darcy divertido ante la reacción de su prometida.

No sé lo que Elizabeth fue para cerrar los ojos y bufar rendida, mañana sería un largo día… demasiado largo quizás…

* * *

**¿Y bien? Aburrido, divertido, soso, tomate por aquí tomate por allá. Os voy a dejar unas opciones para lo largo de la historia.**

**Para el prçoximo capi:  
**

**-Lizz se cae del caballo y queda inconsciente, al despertar no recuerda nada  
**

**-El caballo pisa a Darcy y le rompe la pierna {Ay mi pobre niño T.T}  
**

**-Otras ideas que os gusten  
**


	7. tardanza

**Perdonad la tardanza pero los capítulos son inmensos y estoy pasando por un mal momento personal. Tengo depresión y últimamente no me apetece estar mucho en el ordenador.**

**Intentaré subirles, lo prometo, pero por favor dadme tiempo, solo os pido eso. Luego una tormenta hace unas semanas me jodió el router -.- -mierda de conexión pueblerina-**

**Gracias por entenderlo pronto subiré el otro capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Elizabeth se quedara en la cama en vez de aceptar la propuesta de su señor Darcy. La última vez que intentó montar a caballo se calló antes de que este pudiera empezar a andar.

Con los ojos cerrados dejaba que la brisa acariciara su rostro con sus dedos invisibles. El cántico de los cantos tarareaba una melodía de ánimo hacia su persona. No podía negarlo estaba aterrorizada, el hecho de poder hacer el ridículo enfrente de Darcy le revolvía el estómago.

No había querido decirle a William de sus temores, quería que se sintiera orgulloso de ella, incluso si eso conllevaba que pudiera partirse el cuello con una fatal caída.

-¿Lizzy? –preguntó una grave y profunda voz.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos de golpe dándose cuenta de que William la miraba enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas morenas. La castaña su ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

-Perdona, andaba en mi mundo –dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Darcy se acercó a ella, elevó su mentón con dos dedos e hizo que le mirara a los ojos. Con la mano libro contorneó su pómulo y seguidamente deslizó los dedos por sus labios. Se acercó lentamente a ella y susurró en su oído.

-Mi bella y hermosa lizzy, no sé qué sería de mí si no estuvieras a mi lado en este momento…-deslizó sus labios desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta los labios de su amada donde posó sus labios.

-¿Estás preparada? –preguntó sonriendo.

-Qué remedio –comentó intentando que no se notara las ganas de tenía de huir de allí y alejarse de los caballos.

-No dejaré que te pase nada, te lo prometo –aquellas palabras fueron como un dulce cántico para los oídos de Elizabeth. Se sentía segura a su lado, eso es algo que nunca iba a cambiar, ni ahora ni con el paso del tiempo. Quizás meses antes podría haberse sentido intimidada por su presenta y por su elegante porte además de su casi constante ceño fruncido.

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido –terminó cediendo cerrando los ojos momentáneamente.

Ambos caminaron hasta una bella y gran yegua blanca que los miraba fijamente.

-No has detener miedo es inofensiva, es una yegua muy noble, nunca te haría nada intencionadamente –Darcy acarició la nieve del cuello de la yegua y esta relinchó.

Lizzy se acercó a ella lentamente y Darcy la ayudó a subir a la silla.

-Si estás nerviosa ella lo notará, estate tranquila, vas a ver como no va a pasar nada –varios mozos miraban el espectáculo desde fuera del picadero.

-Estaré aquí a tu lado, te lo prometo, tomaré las riendas y solo agárrate luego si te sientes más confiada podremos ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Como había prometido Darcy estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado, intentando que se le pasara el miedo que tenía acumulado desde que se había levantado.

Minutos después soltó las riendas y se las dio a Elizabeth para que fuera ella quien las manejara. Parecía que se estaba acostumbrado a ello. William se acercó a la puerta del picadero y la abrió. Con un movimiento de cabeza mandó a lizz salir del lugar.

La castaña respiró profundamente antes de poner en marcha de nuevo a la yegua.

-Puedes hacerlo... puedes hacerlo... puedes hacerlo... - se repetía constantemente. Ya había logrado hacer algo.

Sumida de nuevo en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Darcy estaba a su lado montado en un gran semental negro con un mirada que podría congelar el mismo infierno.

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? -preguntó Will

-¿Estás seguro? No se si lograré cabalgar mucho tiempo más antes de caerme.

-No has de pensar eso,no te va a pasar nada, lo estás haciendo estupendamente.

Con esas palabras a Elizabeth se le hinchó el corazón sabiendo que su prometido tiene una absoluta fe en ella.

El paseo fue agradable, todo estaba hermoso. Las hojas en los árboles, algunas tímidas flores la saludaban desde el terreno por el que pasaban. Elizabeth no podía entender como no había lograda haber pasado por eso antes.Cómo nunca había tenido el valor de creer en ella misma para lograr algo como eso. Se sentía libre, como cuando leía un buen libro.

Ambos iban riendo y compartiendo una amena conversación cuando algo pasó. El caballo de Darcy vio como un zorro pasaba por delante de ellos y se encabritó. La yegua de Lizzy empezó a galopar en dirección contraria y lo último que oyó fue un grito de William y el golpe seco de una caída poco saludable.

Lizz intentó tirar de las riendas, pero no lograba que se parara. Se agarró a la crin de la yegua hasta que esta llegó de nuevo al picadero. Al ver que Darcy no había vuelto a montar e ir tras ella se empezó a preocupar.

Giró la cabeza de la yegua e intentó recorrer el camino de vuelta a donde minutos antes el semental azabache se había encabritado.

Al llegar allí encontró una escena que le heló el corazón. Darcy yacía inconsciente en el verde pasto y su pierna izquierda no paraba de sangrar. Se bajó rápidamente de la yegua aterrizando contra el suelo. A trompicones y entre tropiezos llegó al lado de su amado y apretó la herida con sus manos para detener la hemorragia. Por lo que parecía durante su caída el semental le había pisado la pierna.

Elizabeth le dio unas palmadas en la cara aterrorizada.

-Darcy...Darcy... porfavor despierta... - las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, mientras tomaba aire para gritar pidiendo que alguien la ayudara.

-No me puedes dejar... no puedes... prometiste que estarías a mi lado, no rompas tu promesa, no puedes dejarme... por favor despierta, sé que puedes, no me puedes abandonar, vamos a casarnos. -Sollozos incontrolados salían de su garganta, mientras besaba frenéticamente y repetidamente el rostro de su amado.

-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, no puedes irte así, vas a salir de esta, pero aguanta por favor, aguanta hasta que alguien llegue, no me dejes...

* * *

**Bueno después de mucho tiempo y decidir si tiraba los libros o ami por la ventana, traigo una nuevo capítulo, ya se que es muy cortito, intentaré hacer más largo el siguiente. Gracias a todas las que no han venido a quemarme por hacer esperar tanto tiempo y me alegro que os vaya gustando la historia.**

**Bueno tenemos a Darcy, en esta situación ¿Que queréis que pase en el siguiente capi?**


End file.
